overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Human
Humans (人間 Ningen) are a race that exists in the New World. Background Humans are one of the main humanoid races that YGGDRASIL player can use as their game avatars.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning Humans are also found in the New World, where the Great Tomb of Nazarick was teleported.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village There seems to exist several variant human races, such as winged humans in the New World.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: A War of Words Though many of the nations that surround the Great Tomb of Nazarick are primarily inhabited by humans, this region happens to represent just a small portion of the New World. Beyond the nations' borders are many demi-human and heteromorphic nations hostile to humanity.Syosetsu Blog Post: August 30th 2014 Unlike in the World of 2138, mankind is at the bottom of the food chain and are often prey by many monsters and other races as their livestock. However, according to Ainz, if there were human players around, they would naturally protect other humans first above all.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers For that reason, humans in this world are regarded to be one of the inferior races compared to YGGDRASIL's kind. The reason for why there is a cluster of human nations was due to the fact that they are situated relatively close to the Slane Theocracy, a nation that fights against the encroachment of all non-humans and preaches human supremacy.Overlord Volume 10: Intermission Not only that, but the reason they live in open fields like the plains, where there is nowhere to hide is that they aren't strong enough to survive in the mountains or forests. Additionally, three out of the six biggest countries on the continent viewed humans as food.Overlord Volume 09: Intermission Appearance Similar to their counterparts from the real world, humans in the New World come with a wide range of skin tones, hairstyles, and eye color as well as builds. Most of the humans in this world including those from the Re-Estize Kingdom, Baharuth Empire, and Slane Theocracy have blonde hair and are relatively good-looking. Abilities Humanity as a whole does not possess any special abilities or superior physical abilities.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 2: True Vampire They are considered to be standing on a precarious line between survival and extinction from six hundred years ago to now. Granted, there are actually certain demi-humans who were weaker than humans, such as Goblins. Though to give humanity some credit as a race, humans are a species that could grow closer as long as they shared something in common.Overlord Second Half Chapter 21: The Academy Part 1 Humans were creatures that adapted to their environment. However, depending on the new situation they were placed in, the amount of time needed to adapt would change.Overlord Second Half Chapter 22: The Academy Part 2 They also seem to have raised a large number of martial arts experts and talent users. Not only that, but they have the capability to use what is known as Tier Magic introduced by the Six Great Gods and later spread further around the New World by the Eight Greed Kings. Unlike the humans in YGGDRASIL, it seems that humans in the New World are unable to use the power of Tier Magic to their fullest as there are only a few of them who was able to reach the 6th Tier. High-level humans have high resistance levels to poison and illness. The only way for a human to gain magic and talents comparable to demi-humans with the exception of their vision aside is through training constantly over time.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth Culture The humans have a calendar system that divides the twelve months into the four elements. Each element group is further divided into three levels: Low, Middle, and High. In the Web Novel, it was known that the percentage of humans in the Baharuth Empire, Re-Estize Kingdom, and the Slane Theocracy was about 100%, with a mindset that was more isolationist than the surrounding countries.Overlord First Half Chapter 54: Invaders Part 2 This mindset still exists in the story, as some humans are also xenophobic and hate human foreigners.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding Trivia * The denizens of Nazarick view humans as lower life forms''Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey'' and treat them as food or toys.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 3: The Large Tomb * While other humanoid races exist in the New World such as elves and dwarves, the majority of humans treat them no differently than demi-humans.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web * Although there are humans like those from the Slane Theocracy who treated elves as slaves, the same could even be said for the humans enslaved by demi-humans in other nations.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses * Only a few human nations are ruled by a royal family.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 6: Gunner and Archer * In the New World, humans develop at a faster pace than those in the World of 2138.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for an Unknown Land References }} Gallery pl:Człowiekru:Человек Category:Races Category:Humanoids